Beyblade School : deel 6
Het is de dag van het herfstbal, en de Star Girls en hun dates staan bij de ingang van de school. Elina had de jongens verteld over hun plan om de Perfs mee beet te nemen, en de jongens hadden enthousiast gereageerd. Die arrogante meiden verdienden het gewoon. " Zijn jullie er klaar voor?" Vraagt Elina haar vriendinnen. " het plan is simpel: we gaan naar binnen in deze kleren. De vervelende meiden zullen ons uitlachen, maar dat maakt niet uit. We pakken ze terug. Daarna moeten we optreden. Zorg dat je op tijd in de kleedkamer bent, zodat je je kan omkleden. Zodra je omgekleed bent, blijf je in de kleedkamer. Anders zouden ze ons kunnen zien! Ze mogen ons pas weer zien bij ons optreden, snappen jullie dat?" de meisjes knikken. " oké, daar gaat ie dan." ze lopen naar binnen. De meeste mensen zijn er al. De Perfs zijn er ook al, en zodra ze de Star Girls zien lopen ze meteen naar hen toe. "wouw, wat een prachtige outfits!" Zegt Brittany, hun leidster pestend. Haar vriendinnen schateren van het lachen. " Dankje." Zegt Elina bloedserieus. De meisjes beginnen nog harder te lachen. "Jullie zijn toch niet alleen gekomen?" Vraagt Brittany zogenaamd bezorgt. "nee, maar jullie wel toch?" antwoord Lillian. Brittany en haar vriendinnen worden rood. Het was waar: Brittany vond Gingka leuk, maar Gingka had tegen haar gezegd dat hij haar niet kon uitstaan. Omdat ze ervan overtuigd was dat hij ja zou zeggen, had ze het op de gang gevraagd, waar bijna de hele school bij was. Het was zo'n grote afgang, dat Brittany haar vriendinnen had verboden een date te regelen, zodat ze niet de enige zou zijn zonder date. "Ik denk niet dat jou date een succes is. Ik zie hem nergens." Zei ze snel. Haar vriendinnen lachen weer. " O, jawel hoor. Ze halen even iets te drinken voor ons. Kijk, daar komen ze al aan." Zodra Brittany ziet dat Gingka erbij is, wordt ze weer rood. " W-w-wij moeten gaan. Veel succes nog met jullie outfits en jullie dates." stottert ze, en dan trekt ze haar vriendinnen mee, weg van de Star Girls. "Zag je hun gezicht?" Lacht Celia. " ik denk dat ik Gingka verkering vraag. Dat zal ze leuk vinden." " Goed idee! Anders denk ik dat hij met zijn Pegasus trouwt." Reageert Elina lachend. "waar hebben jullie het over?" Vraagt Gingka, als hij erbij komt staan. " O, niets bijzonders. Waarom duurde het zolang?" " Dynamis met een of ander langdradig verhaal over een van de ingrediënten in het drinken. Hij heeft geen date, dus zit hij tegen iedereen die langsloopt zijn verhaal te vertellen." Zegt Kyoya geïriteerd. Ze drinken hun drinken op. " meiden!" Zegt Victoria dan opeens, " we moeten ons gaan omkleden! Het is bijna tijd voor het optreden!" Elina knikt. "Tsubasa, kun jij Dashan gaan halen? Jongens, we zien jullie weer achter het podium over een kwartier, oké?" Dan lopen de meisjes snel naar hun kleedkamer. Even later staan ze omgekleed achter het podium. Lillian en Celia hebben hun haar gekruld en ze zitten allemaal helemaal onder de glitters, en de jongens ook. "Zijn al die glitters echt nodig?" Vraagt Gingka. "Ja, dat zijn ze. Zeur niet zo, broertje. We moeten bijna op. O, ik kan echt niet wachten tot ik Brittany's gezicht zie! Zijn jullie er klaar voor? Oké, daar gaan we!" Zodra ze het podium oplopen wordt het doodstil in de zaal. Brittany, die nog steeds achterin zit, kijkt op. Haar mond valt open van verbazing als ze de kleren van de Star Girls ziet. Wat zijn ze mooi! Na al die moeite die ze gedaan heeft om mooie kleren te krijgen, en nadat ze dacht dat ze de wedstrijd had gewonnen! Waarom had Elina zoveel moeite gedaan? Niemand wist van die wedstrijd af, behalve zij en haar vriendinnen. Ze wilde niet dat Elina zou winnen, na al haar moeite. dan wordt ze weer rustig. Galaxy Heart moest nog beginnen, en als ze heel slecht zouden zijn, had ze misschien toch nog een kans. Dan begint de band te spelen. Brittany slaagt een zucht van opluchting. Ze spelen Skyfall. Dat is een ontzettend moeilijk nummer, dus Elina kan dat vast niet zuiver zingen. Maar als Elina inzet, weet Brittany dat ze verloren heeft: Het is prachtig. Huilend rent Brittany de school uit, voordat haar vriendinnen haar kunnen volgen. ondertussen hebben de Star Girls de tijd van hun leven. Dit doen ze het liefst: optreden, stralen, het maakt niet uit hoe klein het publiek is. Als laatste nummer spelen ze The Nights, en als dat is afgelopen loopt Ryo Hagane het podium op. Met een belangrijke mededeling: "Jongens en meisjes, vanavond is er goed gelet op jullie outfits door een jury bestaande uit leerlingen en leraren, en ik neem aan iedereen het er mee eens is als ik zeg dat de Star Girls deze wedstrijd gewonnen hebben! Zouden jullie naar voren willen komen, Dames?" De Star Girls lopen aarzelend naar voren. "Wist jij dat er een wedstrijd was?" Fluistert Victoria in Lillians oor. Lillian schud haar hoofd. allevier krijgen ze een kroon en een medaille. Als ze daarna weer in de kleedkamer zijn wordt er op de deur geklopt. " Wie kan dat nu zijn?" zegt Lillian, en ze opent de deur. De meisjes uit de B-klas komen binnenstappen, maar Brittany is er niet bij. Ze zien er allemaal nogal overstuur uit. "We hebben jullie hulp nodig. Brittany is weg. Ze is tijdens jullie optreden huilend weggerend, we weten niet waarom of waarheen. Maar ze heeft haar telefoon laten liggen. We hebben haar echt overal gezocht, maar ze is verdwenen. We snappen het als jullie ons niet willen helpen, we waren zo gemeen. Maar help ons alsjeblieft, ook al doet ze zo gemeen, ze is onze vriendin." Zegt een van de meisjes, waarvan Elina weet dat ze Amana heet. dan begint ze te huilen. "Stil maar," zegt Elina. " wij helpen jullie wel, toch meiden? Ze is jullie vriendin, dus ze verdient hulp. Celia, Lillian, ga de jongens halen. We hebben hun hulp nodig. Maar hou mijn vader er nog even buiten. Ik wil niet dat hij zich zorgen maakt om niets." Ze went zich weer tot Amana en slaat een arm om haar heen: "alles komt goed, dat beloof ik je." Tenminste, dat hoop ik... Denkt ze erachteraan, maar dat zegt ze maar niet. Categorie:Beyblade school Categorie:Izumi2001 Categorie:Beyblade school: hoofdstukken